Transfer mold formation is performed in the manufacturing process of a semiconductor package (CSP: Chip Scale Package). And in order to improve the mold-release characteristic when picking out mold goods from a forming mold after formation, the mold resin with which the release agent was included is used (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1 and 2). By adding a little flexibilizer, such as silicone oil, internal stress may be reduced and damage to a chip etc. may be prevented (for example, Patent Reference 4). The semiconductor package whose mold resin exposed to the ball face side is proposed (for example, refer to Patent Reference 3).
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-35800
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-281750
[Patent Reference 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-85609
[Patent Reference 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-270977